HK Stands for Hong Kong
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: Little Hong Kong finds a note on China's desk, leading to misunderstanding and trip halfway around the world on his own. " 'Get new HK?" Can be considered Tea Family


(c)Hetalia - Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

"Gege! Gege!" young Hong Kong shouted, walking throughout his house. "Gege!" he kept calling, but China was nowhere to be found. That was very strange. The little nation continued walking throughout the house. He ended up at his brother's study. Perhaps he had fallen asleep at his desk again.

"Gege?" Hong Kong entered the room, seeing no one in. He was never really in China's study, so curiosity filled the little nation's head. Hong Kong walked in, looking all around. It was fairly organized and very nice inside. China's study was fill with lots of paintings and pictures.

The nation found himself at his brother's desk, taking a seat in the large (compared to what he was used to) seat. Hong Kong giggled to himself. "So this is what it's like being Gege." He started playing around at China's desk, acting like the older nation.

Hong Kong wasn't entirely childish when playing, we was still mature enough to know what should be left alone compared to what was okay to touch. Upon playing around, the little nation stumbled upon a note stuck onto the cup holding all his brother's writing utensils. He may be a child, but he was still able to read perfectly fine.

" 'Get new HK'?" Hong Kong read aloud. '_HK...? HK...? Hong Kong..._' "Hong Kong!" the little nation gasped. China was going to replace him.

Hong Kong dropped the sticky on China's desk, heart beating fast with anguish. His brother was going to replace him. But how and what was going to happen to him after he was replaced? The little Chinese nation quickly exited the study, running to his room.

Once he reached his room, Hong Kong closed his door and slid down with his on back on it. He wiped the tears that he didn't notice come. What was he going to do? China would never do such a thing to him, would he? No! China was a loving big brother!

But then again, why would he write such a thing? Was he just pretending to be happy and really felt annoyed? Hong Kong startled sniffling. He then made up his mind. If China didn't want him, fine! He'll just leave!

With a huff, Hong Kong started packing some of this things after grabbing a small suitcase and backpack. He filled up his suitcase first with a few sets of clothes. Then, the little nation packed his backpack with some comforters and snacks. When he was finished packing, Hong Kong was headed out towards the door with his backpack on his back, suitcase rolling behind him, official Nations' Card and passport in one hand, and stuffed panda in the other.

Hong Kong stopped suddenly, taking another look at his panda. His brother had given him the plush he so dearly cherish. He remembered the older nation help him with writing his name right on its forehead: 香. Though Hong Kong loved the memory, it was only a memory. Now his brother wanted him gone.

Hong Kong sighed and ran back to his room. Once inside, he gave his panda one last hug before placing it on his bed. With that, the little Chinese nation grabbed all his packed things again and was out the door.

After walking a bit of a distance, realization struck Hong Kong. Where was he going to go? He could go to his other siblings, but what if they told China and took him back home? It would probably anger China and have him do something worse to him.

He shook his head. Defiantly not going to his siblings. Hong Kong started thinking even more. Who is the last person China would ever talk to? After a brief second, Hong Kong made up his mind; he was headed for London.

Hong Kong waited at the bus stop he and China usually waited at when going to the airport. '_Bus number 398..._' he remembered, standing by himself. When the bus pulled up, Hong Kong entered on his own, sliding his Nations' Card and taking a seat. Others gave some looks at the strange sight of a young boy no older than 8 of age alone and holding a suitcase on the bus. Though they certainly thought about it, no one said anything.

Once the bus reached the airport, Hong Kong hopped right off. There were more looks, but he ignored it, continuing on.

"Thank you for flying Dragon Air. Next please!" the lady at the ticket counter called. Hong Kong stepped forward, but wasn't quite tall enough to be seen. "Next please," the woman repeated.

"One ticket to London, please!" Hong Kong called, holding up his card and passport. The lady stood over the counter, shocked to see Hong Kong.

"Goodness! Where are your parents!" she asked, panicked.

"I'm on my own. London please."

"B-b-but!" Hong Kong showed the lady his passport and card, silencing her completely. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" she apologized, ringing up a ticket. "A-aren't you a little young to be traveling on your own?" the lady asked, walking around the counter meet with Hong Kong. She kneeled down to his height, handing him the ticket. Hong Kong shrugged at her question. "I'll show you to your terminal."

Hong Kong followed behind the worker. She offered to take his bag, but he shook his head. More looks had gone his way, but once again, the young nation ignored them.

"Here you are."

"_Xie xie_. Thank you." Hong Kong thanked the lady, waving goodbye as he entered the crossing bridge. She waved back with a sweet smile. Once he got on the plain, the little nation went straight to his first class seat. When people passed him, even more looks were given. Hong Kong reframed from lashing back with a sharp tongue. People could be very distressing at times.

* * *

"Didi!" China called for Hong Kong, entering his home. He had just gotten home from a quick trip to the market. "Didi!?" he called again, wandering his home. When no response came, the older nation started to worry and frantically look around.

"Xiang!" China continued calling. When he reached his youngest brother's room, China was met with more emptiness, but this time, something sat waiting for him: Xiang's panda.

China rushed into, picking up the toy. Hong Kong never forgot his panda and when he did, it was never left nicely like so. Horror and anxiety consumed the other nation. He jolted for the phone, deciding to call his siblings; perhaps they stopped by and took Xiang out and forgot to call.

The older nation called each and every one of his siblings, but sadly, none of them knew of Hong Kong's whereabouts. They all agreed to look around their homes, yet that did nothing to sooth China's distress.

"Xiang, where are you aru?" China rushed outside, running to all the placed he may possibly be. Did someone kidnap him knowing who he was? No, there were no signs of break in. Plus, Xiang knew self defense.

China paused at the thought of Xiang running away. Why would he do such a thing though? Was he angry at him? It was hard to really tell what the younger Chinese nation was thinking, so maybe he had missed something. Then where would he go?

The older nation stopped again, a possible answer in his head. China ran back home, running to his study. Ignoring his out of breath state, he opened the draw containing his and Hong Kong's passport and Nations Card. Both his brothers were gone. "Aiyah..." China said under his breath, running back to Hong Kong's room. Now he noticed some of his brother's belongings missing.

"Opium bastard, I'm going to kill you ahen," China growled, grabbing his card and passport. A second later and he was out the door.

* * *

Hong Kong hopped right off the plain and made his way through the airport. Looking out the window, he was revealed to see it not raining in London. The little nation stretched his limbs, still feeling tired from the nearly 14 hour flight.

"Let's see, I left at 3:30, plus the 14 hour flight. Military time would be 15:30, add the 14 makes 29:30, minus 24 hours, 5:30 in the morning back home," Hong Kong said quietly aloud his math to himself, using his fingers a bit. The people around him gaped. Not only was the young boy alone, but he was doing some big math. "Take away the 7 hour time difference makes it 10:30 at night here."

The man besides Hong Kong found himself looking at his watch. The little nation was right; about 10:30. He flinched when the young boy turned to him. "Mister, what time is it?"

"T-t- 10:34," he answered.

"Thank you." Hong Kong nodded, walking off again. He continued to the bus stop at the airport, remembering the bus number to England's house. After waiting for a bit, Hong Kong's bus arrived. The same thing happened back in China, but this time with English people.

When Hong Kong finally arrive at England's house, it was nearly 11 o'clock. He noticed the upstairs light still on, so that meant his past caretaker was still up.

The young nation knocked on the door three times then rang the doorbell once: his signature knocked. It seemed England had remembered it because Hong Kong had heard haste footsteps coming for the door. The lights to the front turned on and after a brief moment, the dear opened.

"Xiang!? What're you doing here by yourself!?" England asked with a panicked tone. "Come in! Come in!" Xiang did as told with his still stoic expression.

"Did you really come on your own? I didn't get any message of you visiting. You went behind your brother's back, didn't you? Goodness, boy, do you have any idea what you're doing?" England went on and on, not giving Hong Kong a chance to speak.

"Arthur," Hong Kong spoke up, looking down at his feet. England stopped. He took a breath and got down to the Chinese nation's height.

"Yes, lad?" he asked, more gentle. Hong Kong fumbled a little with his sleeves before walking into England's person. The older nation was shocked at first, but embraced the Chinese nation in a hug soon after.

"Gege doesn't want me anymore," Hong Kong finally admitted into England's night shirt.

"I bet your pardon?" England picked up Hong Kong. "What do you mean he doesn't want you anymore? I'm positive your brother loves you."

"That's what I thought, too," the younger nation said, sniffling. England wiped his tears.

"Now, why would you think such a thing?"

"I found a note in Gege's study saying to 'get new HK'. HK is short for Hong Kong."

England was appalled at what Hong Kong said. It defiantly did not sound like China, but the young nation's evidence sounded pretty convincing. Even so, this was China they were talking about. That meant he probably realized Hong Kong's absence and was looking for him.

England stiffened with fear, going pale. He placed Hong Kong back down before rushing to fetch his wand. Hong Kong didn't say anything. The English nation was rushing to his front door and window, reciting a spell and sealing both the door and windows with it. He then proceeded to do so with the back door.

"What's that for?" Hong Kong finally asked.

"Just in case your brother comes looking for you," England answered. He knew China enough to know he'd go on a roaring rampage if, or more like when, he found Hong Kong at his home.

"He won't come." Hong Kong snapped England back to reality. "He'll be glad I'm gone," he cried a little, rubbing his tears. England sighed sympathetically. He picked up Hong Kong once again, giving him a kiss on his head.

"Nonsense, dearie," England continued to try and reassure the younger nation, but Hong Kong seemed to dejected to listen. "Just you wait; he'll be knocking right on that door."

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Opium bastard! You open this door immediately ahen!" China's voice came roaring from the other side of the front door. England had practically jumped a mile from the sudden banging and the hint of murder in the other nation's voice. Both he and Hong Kong recognized the many curses as China continued his screams in Chinese.

"Open up right now ahen!" China continued, still outside. He couldn't care any less about the neighbors he was most likely disturbing, but who would want to cross someone who seemed like a Chinese mother in such a state.

He tried everything to get the door open, punching it, kicking it, heck he even used his head. But nothing was working. The door had shown much damage, but would heal right up a second later. "Quit playing games and give me back my brother ahen!"

"S-s-see; he came looking for you," England stuttered to Hong Kong. He set him back down before walking to the front door. "I will open the door if you promise to calm down!" the English nation shouted through the door. China only punched it again, making England take a step back. "I-I mean it, Yao!"

The shouting and banging started dying down on the other side. It seemed China had stopped, whether it was from exhaustion or doing as told, England was not sure.

"Please open the door aru..." China asked. Judging from his tone of voice, the English nation guessed it was because of both.

A bit hesitantly and on full guard, England slowly opened the door, taking a peek first. He opened the door wide open a second later, having seen how distressed China looked and was, allowing him to enter.

China bolted through the door when seeing Hong Kong, instantly on his knees and hugging his little brother tightly. "Xiang!" China cried. "I was so worried aru!" Hong Kong's eyes widened at China's action, looking up at England over his brother's shoulder. England offered a small smile, closing the door.

"I thought you didn't want me anymore," Hong Kong finally said.

"What!?" China pulled back, though still holding onto Hong Kong's shoulders. "Why would you ever think that aru!? Oh, Xiang..." He hugged his brother tightly again.

"I saw the note on your desk. 'Get new HK'." China pulled away again, eyes wide.

"Is that what this is all about aru?" Hong Kong nodded. "Xiang, HK didn't stood for Hong Kong. It stood for Hello Kitty aru." The younger nation's eyes widen greatly as well. So did England's. China only giggle, tears still in the corner of his eyes. "Kiku got me a new Kitty-Chan plush and I have to pick it up soon."

Hong Kong turned bright pink, completely embarrassed. It was the first time in a while since he shown so much emotions. "I'm sorry, Gege. _Duibuqi_." Hong Kong started crying as well. He felt horrible having accused his dear brother like that.

"Shh, shh! It's okay, Didi. Mistakes happen aru," China tried reassuring Hong Kong, but the little nation couldn't help himself. England handed China a tissue box, which be gladly took a hold of. He wiped the little one's tears away before covering his nose. "Blow," China said. Hong Kong did as told. "Good aru." The older nation smiled, kissing Hong Kong's forehead.

"I promise, I won't ever do this again, Gege!" Hong Kong proclaimed as China tossed the tissue in the waste bin. "I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around his older brother and he smiled softly, picking the younger one up.

"I forgive you aru," China whispered, rubbing his back. He turned to England finally with a sheepish look. "I guess you didn't kidnap Xiang or anything. Sorry for accusing you, Arthur."

"That's alright, Yao. Besides, you'd have to be a bloody git to knowingly cross you," Arthur joked, earning a light giggle from China and laugh from Hong Kong. "Would you two like to spend the night? It's awfully late." China looked at the time; it was indeed very late.

"I think we'll take you up on that offer aru."

England guided the two Chinese nations upstairs. Since Hong Kong had packed his clothes before, he already had some spare pajamas to change into. China, however, had to borrow a pair from England.

"They might be a bit loose, but they're the smallest I have," England said when handing the nightwear to him. China looked at his reflection; England's clothes were quite loose, but it'll do.

China made his way to the guest room, texting his siblings as he walked. It may be earlier in Asia, but they'd get the message. When he entered the room, he saw Hong Kong curled up next to England, both fast asleep. There was a book on the older nation's chest. The Chinese nation shook his head; England was probably reading a story to Hong Kong and they both fell asleep. '_At least they left room..._'

After turning off the lights, China made his way to the bed. He picked up the book and placed it on the side counter along with his hair band before crawling into bed. The nation sighed contently, brushing Hong Kong's hair with his fingers. The young nation stirred, turning to his brother.

"Gege?"

"Shh, go you sleep, Didi." China whispered. "_Wan an_."

"_Wan an_," Hong Kong repeated, snuggling closer to China. "I love you, Gege." China smiled, giving his younger brother another chaste kiss.

"I love you, too, Xiang. I always have and will aru."

* * *

**Translations (please forgive me for any errors):**  
-Gege - older brother  
-Xie xie - thank you  
-Didi - younger brother  
-Duibuqi - I'm sorry  
-Wan an - goodnight

* * *

(c)Hello Kitty - Sanrio (did not want this on top because of possible spoiler)


End file.
